utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nqrse
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Rella |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = なるせ (naruse) |officialromajiname = |officialengname = |othernameinfo = |aka = nqrse |birthday = 13|month = 01|&year =1995 |ref = nqrse's Tweet about his birthday |status = Active |year = 2013-present |YTusername = nqrse |YTCHonly = |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID =32759986 |mylistID1 = 36400349 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co2002222 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Reol, GigaP, Mes, Natsushiro Takaaki, Denirow, Ryan, Yuro |otheractivity = |country = }} nqrse is an rapper. He started to cover songs approximately in 2013. When rapping, his voice is very clear and relaxed, yet sometimes airy, and when singing, it is often described as "ikemen" and has a boy next door feeling to it. His singing voice is said to be very different as opposed to his rapping, though as seen in his cover of Mousou Zei with Reol, he incorporates some of his rapper persona into his singing voice. He often inserts "perverted" lyrics and swear words, as well as english parts in his raps. Other than his raps, his singing is calm and peaceful, with a soft feeling to it, making any acoustic or calm music, sound relaxed, like in his cover https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBOi8xRwTOI His raps are known to be fast-paced with little pauses. His most popular cover is "Isshin Furan" with Reol & ill.bell. This song reached 1 million views as of Febuary 24, 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Cast of XYZ Tour with kradness and luz * Member of StudioLama # No title− (Released on August 17, 2014) # LamaSampler (Released on November 19, 2014) # StudioLama MIC RELAY (Released on April 23, 2015) List of Covered Songs (2013.03.23) # "nostalgic" (2013.04.12) # "Instinct" (2013.05.03) # "jewel" feat. nqrse Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.06.08) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" feat. Yuro, Yukimura. and nqrse (2013.06.27) (not in mylist) #"Sweet Devil" (2013.07.29) (YT only) #"Kids Return" feat. Ryan and nqrse (2013.08.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" feat. nqrse, Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.08.17) # "Agura-ism" (Anime ver) feat. nqrse, Ryan and Escar5ot (2013.10.13) (not in mylist) # "Masked bitcH" feat. nqrse, Reol, KanzentaiCell, 96Neko, HanyCham★, EVO+, Shoose, , and (2013.12.10) # "Isshinfuran" feat. ill.bell, Reol and nqrse (2013.12.22) # "ELECT" feat. GigaP and nqrse (2014.01.10) # "Koshitantan" feat. nqrse and KanzentaiCell (2014.02.21) #"Heylas" feat nqrse, Guard Dog, Ryan and Kikuzen (2014.02.28) (YT only) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. nqrse and Reol (2014.03.09) # "shake it!" feat. nqrse and Mes and Matsu (2014.07.24) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.31) #"Bad Romance" feat. nqrse, GigaP and vacon (2014.12.10) #"Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana and Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. EVO+ and nqrse (2015.01.08) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, the Idea of Two) feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2015.01.28) # "Mousou Zei" feat. Reol and nqrse (2015.03.20) # "StudioLama MIC RELAY" feat. Hazama Hiraku, Chinori, Fuyu, Ryan, A-CONY, Rapsuruman, VACON, nqrse and GGGN (2015.04.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. Panaman and nqrse (2015.07.31) # "World Lampshade" (2015.08.04) -Sing only- (YT only) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2015.08.29) }} Song on TmBox Song on SoundCloud Discography For StudioLama albums see here Gallery |Isshinfuran Reol nqrse ill.bell 40425995.png|From left to right: ill.bell, nqrse and Reol as seen in their cover of "Isshinfuran" |Nqrse twitter banner.png|nqrse as seen on tumblr |Nqrse YT.png|nqrse as seen on YT |Nqrse Yomosugara Kimi Omofu.png|nqrse as seen in his collab cover of "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" |Nqrse-chomaiyo blessing.png|nqrse (left) and Chomaiyo (right) as seen in their collab cover of "Connecting" |nqrse Twitter.png|nqrse's Twitter avatar |News xlarge nqrse art201503.png|nqrse as seen in XYZ Tour 2015 Summer's announcement |Nqrse Twitter 2.png|nqrse as seen on Twitter }} Trivia . * He has a cat named Tada. The name "Tada" (meaans free) because it was picked upnqrse's Tweet about his cat. * He likes to drink mochaccino, and enjoys tweets pictures of itnqrse's Tweet about mochacchino. He even recommended Natsushiro Takaaki to try itnqrse's Tweet about recommending moccachino. * He reads shoujo manganqrse's namahousou on September 3, 2015. * His favorite fruit is the peach.Tweet about his favorite fruit }} External Links * Twitter * Blog * SoundCloud * TmBox * tumblr * Ask * Twitcasting * instagram Category:StudioLama